Satomi
by Hitokiri-chanRogue 2
Summary: Okay. A bit alternate universe-ish. It features the Uruha. It was a dream I had, okay? I worked it into a story, and gave the girl my name because the girl in my dream didn't come with one.


Title: Satomi

Disclaimer: Rekka No Honoo belongs to Anzai Nobuyuki and Studio Pierrot. Satomi-chan belongs to me, Satomi-chan Himura. ^_^X

A/N: Konnichi wa, minna-san! Satomi-chan here! Nani? You actually decided to read this horrible self-insertion fic? Amazing! Well, don't read it. This all happened in a dream. That's all you have to know! ^_^X (No, I'm not Kenshin-niichan. I just like the X on the cheek. It's a great touch to the ^_^) Actually, the girl in my dream had no name, so I gave her mine. Now _that_ was a stupid thing to do…so I guess it's not _really_ self-insertion now, is it? 

Let's just say that Raiha _wasn't_ a 'Team of One'. Let's say that Satomi was his partner. Let's say that no one really _knows_ Satomi's past, except for Kurei. How about we make it so that Kurei told Raiha a fake past? And that Satomi doesn't know anything? How about I stop spoiling this fic for you? Okay, one last thing: Satomi has strange powers, no one knows how she got them (but this part comes in later). She can control elements, she has psychic abilities…she's a perfect Uruha. _Too_ perfect…

___________________________________________________________________________________________

A thirteen-year-old girl hobbled along the hallways of Kurei's mansion. She could barely stand, and one hand held on to the walls for support. She was bleeding heavily, and her breath came in ragged gasps. A katana was clutched in her other hand. Her vision clouded for a few moments, and she reached out with her telekinetic and psychic powers to find her way to her quarters. She stumbled and fell to the ground, then immediately stood again. A strong hand grabbed her arm, preventing her from hitting the floor again. Her eyes cleared for seconds, and she saw the person who was steering her towards her room, although she had already known who he was before he saw her beaten body. She tried to forge a smile for her "older brother", but couldn't manage. 

"Don't try to smile, Satomi-neechan. It'll just hurt worse," Raiha said. Satomi gave a weary sigh. "The 'nin' in ninja means to endure, Raiha-niisan. You taught me that ages ago when you started teaching me to be a ninja," Satomi told him. She could feel his grin. "Satomi-chan, that doesn't mean you're supposed to endure _that_ much. Why did Kurei-sama punish you, anyway?" Raiha asked. The past hours flashed through her memory quickly. "I failed a mission. I couldn't get the madougu Kurei-sama ordered me to take," Satomi answered. "Why weren't you able to get it?" Raiha asked. Satomi thought for a few moments. "I tried my hardest to crack into that man's subconscious and command him to give me the madougu, but he had a very strong resistance," Satomi replied. She could feel Raiha's surprised reaction. Her eyes had not yet cleared. Her eyesight had never been quite satisfactory, and she relied on her psychic abilities to find her way around. "But no one has ever been able to successfully block you out before, Satomi-chan. Only Kurei-sama, but just barely."

Satomi nodded. "I know. Kurei-sama sees it as a sign of weakness. He knew that I could endure pain far better than anyone else in Uruha so he decided to give me a more through punishment. After all, if he beat me the way he beats Neon-neesan, I wouldn't feel pain. He wanted it to be--" Satomi paused. "--Memorable, I guess." Raiha said nothing, and he steered her into her room. "Look, are you strong enough to get into the bathtub? I'll go call Neon-san to help you clean up, then we'll fix your wounds, okay?" he suggested. Satomi nodded and held her hands out in front of her to find the bathroom door, while Raiha ran off to fetch Neon.

*****

"Do you know how much that stings?" Satomi asked while Raiha was applying some ninja potion to her injuries. She saw a blurry image of Raiha grimacing. "Yes. I hate this stuff, but it works wonders for wounds," he replied. Satomi nodded. "And what do you mean 'stings'? It doesn't sting! It _hurts_! It hurts worse than your actual wounds, that's why I never use it," he added. Satomi gave him a puzzled glance. "Uh, I guess my weird genetic chemistry thing makes me stronger, too. It's better than having eyesight," Satomi said. Raiha shook his head. " No, it isn't. You can never totally appreciate your surroundings. Have you ever been to the garden outside, Satomi-chan?" Raiha asked her. Satomi shook her head. "I never even knew there _was_ a garden, Raiha-niisan," she replied. 

"It's a rose garden, planted by Kurenai-sama before she…died. Don't you remember? I used to take you there to train when you were little," Raiha said. Satomi smirked. "You _know_ I don't remember. The testing that Mori Kouran had his scientists perform on me destroyed my memories of the past _and_ my eyesight. All I remember is you arguing with Kurei-sama about continuing on with the experiments. If it hadn't been for you, Raiha, I would have been permanently blind and brainless." 

"That's not true. Even though you can't remember, your memories are still hidden there," Raiha interjected. Satomi rolled her eyes. "You asked Kirin to go sifting through my mind while I was asleep, didn't you?" she asked. "No, I didn't. But I asked her to do that long ago, when you were still little. That's how I know everything about you," he said. Satomi's unfocused eyes widened. "Why don't you ever tell me _anything_?" she complained. Raiha sighed. "I've been forbidden to. Kurei-sama's orders. You _know_ I want to tell you everything, but I can't," Raiha replied. "Do you always have to listen to Kurei-sama?" Satomi mumbled in a small voice. Raiha nodded. 

"Joker-san always talks about how Kurei-sama is your Hime. I hit him whenever he says that. Then he says that you're _my_ Hime, because I always protect you. Then I hit him _again_," Satomi said. Raiha grinned and ruffled her hair. "Well, Satomi-chan, you're my Hime. My little princess," he informed her. She gave him a smile. "That's sweet, Raiha-niisan, but I'm not little anymore," she said. Raiha frowned. "You'll always be little to me."

Satomi groaned loudly at his proclamation, and started giggling. "I wouldn't mind being little for the rest of my life, you know," said Satomi softly. Raiha gave her a grin. "I wouldn't mind your being little for the rest of your life, either."

___________________________________________________________________________________________

Kurei summoned Raiha and Satomi into his office (Note: Does Kurei-sama _have_ an office?). Satomi noted that all of the Jyushinshuu were present. She glanced up at Raiha knowingly. This was going to be about the Ura Butou Satsoujin.

"I've asked you all here to inform you about the upcoming Ura Butou Satsoujin," Kurei said. "My father has split the Uruha into separate groups, and the listings are posted. I wished to let you know that you are exempted from giving a gift if you lose. Do not fail me."

The Jyushinshuu bowed and left the room. Satomi turned and made her way to the door, but was stopped by a hand on her shoulder. "Satomi, Raiha, wait," Kurei said. The two obeyed and turned to face their leader. "What's the matter, Kurei-sama?" Satomi asked. He smiled at her. "For you, a lot, Satomi. My father wants something from Uruha Rai." He gave her a serious glance. "I know you don't remember anything about the experiments our scientists ran on you, but you _do_ know that we stopped them because Raiha wanted to save you, and because I granted his request," Kurei told her. Satomi nodded vigorously. "I know, Kurei-sama, but what's the matter? What does Mori Kouran want from us?" Raiha asked. Kurei gazed at Satomi sadly, then at Raiha. "You already know what he wants, Raiha," Kurei replied.

"He can't do that! He can't turn her into an experiment again!" Raiha argued. Satomi's eyes widened. 

"He'll still take her, even if you don't decide to join the Ura Butou Satsoujin. At least you're being given a chance to fight for her freedom," said Kurei to Raiha. The purple-haired ninja frowned. "But Uruha Rai can _never_ win the UBS II! We're not allowed to, unless you're giving us permission to do our best to defeat Uruha Kurenai. And another thing, if we defeat Uruha Kurenai, that will be seen as a betrayal! It's _still_ unfair!" Satomi cried. Kurei nodded. "It may be best for you if you run away, Satomi. I don't want to see you lying on a brightly lighted table with greedy scientists surrounding you myself," the Flame Master told her. Satomi looked down. "But I have nowhere else to go. This mansion is my home, and I don't want to leave it," she mumbled. 

Raiha sighed. "We'll try our best, Satomi-chan. I'm sure we'll find a way out of this mess _somehow_," he said.

___________________________________________________________________________________________

Satomi knew that nothing could save her from her fate. She decided to visit the laboratory, to see what her future home would be like. For one thing, there would be no Raiha. She was almost positive that Kouran Mori would ban him from the laboratory. Another was that she wouldn't be allowed to roam freely around the grounds like she was at present. She would be trapped in some…cage for the rest of her life. Kouran Mori would not grant another request for her freedom from Kurei. _So no friends, no freedom, nothing. Nice way to spend the rest of my adolescence, ne?_ she thought to herself. She looked around the cold white area. There were people busying themselves, probably preparing for her. Her head was throbbing, and occasional pictures of the place were flashing through her mind. The laboratory had triggered her memory. She felt dizzy, and soon blacked out.

*****

Satomi stood behind a glass panel. She saw a stricken, younger-looking Raiha standing next to her, and she waved her hand in front of his face. "Hello, Raiha-niisan!" she called out. No reply. She tried again. He seemed to not notice her, so she decided to take a look at what was causing him such obvious pain. Her eyes traveled to the room across the glass window. There was a small girl, no older than six or seven or so, sitting in a strange-looking chair, also in incredible pain by the expression on her face. Something about that face was so familiar. The girl was screaming, although it was inaudible on the other side of the glass screen. Satomi could barely make out the words, but she could hear them, and strangely, her eyesight was perfect. She managed to read the little girl's lips. She was screaming out a name. Satomi shut her eyes and concentrated her psychic abilities on hearing who the girl was crying for. She placed two fingers on her forehead and strained to reach across the somewhat Satomi-proof glass. Her eyes snapped open. She heard what the little girl was calling out. She was asking for Raiha.

Kouran Mori was standing next to the operator of the weird machine, which Satomi now knew was an electric chair. He signaled for the man to do something, and the scientist obliged. He pressed a switch and the little girl's screams were made heard throughout the room. Kurei was holding on to Raiha's shoulder, probably to restrain him from running to the glass and trying to destroy it with his Raijin. Raiha broke free of Kurei's grasp. Satomi noted that Kurei didn't have his scar yet. She saw a girl she vaguely recognized as Kurenai-sama crying in the back, covering her eyes so as not to see the poor child crying. Satomi focused her concentration on Raiha again. He had reached the glass and kept his hands on it, tears finally making their way down his usually happy face and crying out the little girl's name. Kouran Mori was laughing maniacally, and Kurei was impassive, as usual. Satomi hit her head and commanded herself to concentrate on what Raiha was doing. She heard her name. Raiha was calling her name.

"Satomi-chan! SATOMI-CHAN!" he cried, banging his fists on the walls of the glass. He held his arm out, ready to crack the barrier between him and the younger version of his little sister with his lightning power, when he was dragged away by several of Kouran Mori's men. Just as he was about to be forced to leave, the glass panel cracked and the little girl, who Satomi recognized as a younger version of herself, was floating a foot off the ground, bathed in a deep violet glow, her innocent wide eyes ablaze. "Raiha-niisan!" the younger Satomi cried out, landing on the floor and running out the doorway to look for her older brother. Kouran Mori was laughing with glee, and Kurenai was smiling happily, watching the little Satomi dash down the hallway.

*****

Someone was shaking Satomi awake. She groaned and sat up. "What is it already?" she asked in a muffled tone. Neon's face looked down on her worriedly. "I thought you fainted!" she said. Satomi grinned. "Well, I did, actually. I came here to look at my future home. I'm going to be living in the laboratory after the Ura Butou Satsoujin," Satomi replied. Neon stared at her feet, afraid to look into Satomi's eyes and see something there. "I know. Raiha told Joker and I. He's really worried for you, you know. You shouldn't go wandering off alone anymore," said Neon protectively. Satomi groaned again. "I wanted to make good use of my freedom while I still could. After all, I probably won't be permitted to walk around the premises anymore once I'm a lab experiment. Neon, can I ask you something?" Satomi said. Neon nodded. "I was dreaming. It was this place, this glass panel, that electric chair. Kurenai-sama was there. She was standing in the back. Kurei-sama was standing nearby, next to Raiha-niisan. Raiha looked a lot younger. There was a six-year-old girl in there, strapped to that chair. Mori Kouran was over there, with a scientist, by that control panel. The little girl was crying for Raiha-niisan. Tell me, Neon-neesan, was that little girl me? Were you there, too?" Satomi asked. Neon shook her head. "I was only the maid then, but I could hear your screams when Mori Kouran ordered the scientist to deactivate the sound barrier. He did it to break Raiha-san. He was considerably happier before they started those examinations on you, and when they stopped, he wouldn't let you out of his sight. I didn't know him that well, but he's changed a lot because of that experience. I don't think he ever wants to hear you scream ever again, Satomi. If I were him, I wouldn't want to see the person I cared about most cry like that," Neon told her. 

Satomi thought of her brother, his always smiling face. She couldn't imagine him crying like that, even though she had seen it herself. She didn't want to see Raiha in pain, either. She didn't want to hear anyone cry like that ever again. She didn't want to feel such pain and suffering surrounding her and blocking her powers. She didn't want that to happen again. 

___________________________________________________________________________________________

Satomi ran out into the rose garden that Raiha had told her about. Kurenai-sama's garden. Kurenai-sama who cried for her and cared for her. _Wherever you are now, Kurenai-sama, thank you for your tears. _She inhaled the wonderful scent of the roses and contemplated on the fragment of her past that she had discovered. It would happen again. It would happen again, much worse than before, and this time, there was no escaping from it.

___________________________________________________________________________________________

A/N: Shut up already, you baka! I _know_ this was stupid. It's _supposed_ to be stupid, after all, it was a dream and most dreams are freaky weird, ne? Give me a break. I'm sure I can write better than this, but for now, I've gone nuts and started singing "Sobakasu" from Rurouni Kenshin _again_. I don't care if it rains! OMOI DE WA ITSUMO KIREI DAKEDO! SORE DAKE JA ONAKA GA SUKU WA! HONTO WA SETSUNAI YORU NANONI! DOUSHITE KASHIRA? ANO HITO NO EGAO MO OMOI DASENAI NO! *plays guitar riff in the air _again_* ^_^X

Uruha Izakuchi in the animé, Uruha Rai in the manga. Don't go complaining to me, I got my info from a very reliable source.


End file.
